Problem: Rewrite ${((7^{5})(8^{-10}))^{-5}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 8^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((7^{5})(8^{-10}))^{-5} = (7^{(5)(-5)})(8^{(-10)(-5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{5})(8^{-10}))^{-5}} = 7^{-25} \times 8^{50}} $